


I'm Amused

by Emmatheslayer



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 00:37:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21365287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmatheslayer/pseuds/Emmatheslayer
Relationships: Riley Finn/Spike





	I'm Amused

Riley laughed as Spike was watching his soap opera. It looked like Spike was crying. "Hey Spike are you okay? Are you crying for real? I think its kinda cute. Ya know, that your so into this show that you're crying.". Riley said. "It's actually kind of hot. You know?"   
Spike rolled his eyes. "I am glad my sadness amuses you so much." "I am amused. But not with your sadness you dope. It's you I am amused with." Riley said. "I am glad we did this. You know, us being a couple. You know?" Riley winked .   
"Yeah, yeah. Pet ,me to now shut up and let's amuse each other." Spike grinned devilishly.


End file.
